C'mon
by Princeoftheundead
Summary: Wes watched Blaine dance with that boy, Kurt, for a moment before turning to David. "We should get them together!" "Yeah," David mused, "But how?" Ashlyn leaned in, catching the gist of their conversation. "Have you boys ever heard the story of 'Cinderella?" Klaine with a sweet tooth!


**I'm back, and writing Klaine! Woooo... yeah, sorry guys ^^'**

**Well, this is a crack idea I have had running through my head. I swear, the next chapter WILL be longer, much longer. This is more of the prolouge than anything else. I'll have more up soon, till then, enjoy! **

**It will get better, as much as it sucks now, it does get better! Promise **

**Disclaimer: since I do not want to get in trouble for writing, I do not own Glee, but Ashlyn and Shelby are MINE! X3**

"TGI FRIDAY!" two girls screamed in unison as they burst through the door. Kurt started with a jump, eyes tearing away from his chemistry homework, which had slowly began to blur together over the past hour.

"What's going on?" he asked, raising a single eyebrow as the two girls shayshayed into the room, joined at the hip.

"It's _friday!_" Ashlyn, the taller of the two girls, stated. She waited a moment, letting it sink it.

"You know, the day where we do fun stuff and hang out," Shelby, the other girl, added when Kurt gave no inclination towards the words. Kurt nodded slowly before turning back to his paper.

"No thanks,"

As much as he loved those two girls he did not want to go out and pretend to have the time of his life while a small part of his already fractured soul broke off and withered away. It was always so lonely being the third wheel. Maybe if he had someone... but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"But Kurt!" they both sighed in exasperated.

"You haven't gome out in forever!" Ashlyn pointed out.

"A bit of fun never hurt anyone," Shelby said.

"No," Kurt shut them down. "I don't feel in the mood." which was true, he wasn't in the mood to really do anything. In fact, watching Romeo and Juliet while crying his heart out sounded like a good idea. "How about next weekend?"

"Kurt..." Shelby began.

"No," Ashlyn stomped her foot before stroming towards him. "You have been playing this act for far too long. Every weekend we invite you out but you always decline then watch some tradegy and cry your eyes out while feeling sorry for yourself. This time I am not standing for it. You are coming out with us and shaking off this angst!" she hoisted him unwillingly to his feet.

"Do I have to?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. He was tempted to try puppy eyes, but he wasn't going to sink to that level, not yet anyways.

"Yes," she smirked before letting it meld into a real smile. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah," Shelby chimed in. "It'll help you get over... what was his name again...?" she blanked. Ashlyn looked at her, name tickling her tongue but unwilling to be released.

"I know his name, I do." Ashlyn furrowed her eyebrow, steam could practically be seen rising from her ears as her mind malfunctioned. "He had high cheekbones, kind of looked like a horse... AHHHHH, what the bloody hell is his name?!"

"Sebastian," Kurt finally volunteered to save her from a complete shut down.

"That was it!" Ashlyn exclaimed. "Like the crab from The Little Mermaid."

Shelby gasped before dissolving into giggles. "They are dead ringers for each other!"

"Probably twins!" Ashlyn interjected before falling victim to the contagious giggles.

Kurt looked from the one hanging on his arm to the one grasping the chair for balance. "Have you two already been drinking?" he asked, already knowing the answer. As sad as it was, Ashlyn wasn't drunk, or even had any alcohol in her. Shelby might, but it was doubtful. Of course, they would try to chalk it up like it was alcohol, the whole 'blame it on the alcohol' thing, but this was just them being them.

"TGI Friday!" the shouted together, then looked at each other before letting laughter reign again. He sighed, a tolerant smile tugging on his lips. They two bubbly girls tried to finish their conversation but only managed to throw random words out between fits of laughter that only they could make sense of.

"Horse,"

"Clown fish,"

"Flounder,"

"Nemo!"

"Dorthy,"

"Blue,"

"Perfect!"

"I get it you're talking about my ex?" Kurt asked, still waiting for the two to calm down.

"Yup," Ashlyn finally managed.

Kurt sighed, perhaps a bit too dramatically as he drew the concerned looks from both girls. Shelby sat on the corner of the bed while Ashlyn gave his arm a small squeeze. Though they both may be fluff minded blondes, they were caring when it came right down to it.

"Still missing him?" Shelby asked in her sweet, light way.

He shrugged. "Yeah... he was kind of the only person I had ever been in a relationship with and it kind of hurt when he cheated on me. With a drag queen no less."

"Are you talking about the dude with ringlets and make-up so wonderful only a six year old could have done it?" Ashlyn asked.

She was referring to the picture that he had found on Sebastian's phone along with very sexually orientated texts to the person. They had broken up after he had found that. Though, he still didn't know who the drag queen was.

"Yes," he confirmed with a long face. Even if he hated that two timing bastard he still felt as though he had been shot through the heart with a rather painful harpoon. Love sucked...

"Awwww, Kurt honey," Shelby threw her arms around the depressed boy. "It's alright, you'll find prince charming out there, just you wait."

"Who wants a 'Prince Charming' when they could have a Sleeping Beauty?" Ashlyn said with a flourished wave of her hand and a suggestive raise of an eyebrow.

"Hush up," the two yelled at her. She smirked and flounced off to the walk in closet.

"Let's see, what should we wear?" she mused, grabbing a couple of things at random and holding them up to the light.

"Why are you going through my stuff?" Kurt demanded, trying to appear disgruntled that she was going through his stuff. She just smiled and threw herself head first into the open doors, yelling over her shoulder for Shelby to join her.

Kurt sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, knowing that there was nothing to do but follow the two girls where ever they were to drag him.

"Bl~aine~!" a pair singsong voices came from behind the closed door.

_ Oh dear Madonna, have mercy on his soul, _a certain curly haired boy prayed as he burrowed deeper into his mound of pillows and blankets.

"We know you're in there," one voice said.

"And we're coming to get you," the other growled before two ringing sets of laughter floated to him.

_I'm going to die, _ he thought miserably from his pillowy refuge. He waited for the death toll to signal as a key slid into the door and turned, allowing the door in question to swing open. _One, two, thr..._

"BLAINE!"

He shrieked as two people pounced on him. Wes and David giggled maniacally as they pushed curly haired hobit from his burrow.

"Time to go!" David said, pumping an arm in the air.

"Where?" Blaine asked, rubbing his arm that had taken the brute of his fall.

"Clubbin' of course," Wes said.

"You do realize we're underage," Blaine stood and looked at the two idiots occupying his bed, folding his arms and trying to be serious.

"You do realize we have awesome fake I.D's," Wes countered, folding his arms and mocking Blaine. An unwanted smile wavered at the edges of Blaine's lips. David saw this.

"Plus, we were thinking about picking up a man for you," raised eyebrows tried to tempt Blaine.

The smile slipped from Blaine's lips and a feeling of angst had washed over him. "Did you have to remind me of my lost love life?"

Blaine had been out of the closet for close to three years now and had yet to get a boyfriend. At first he told himself that he just hadn't found the right guy. Now he was just convinced he was going to be lonely his entire life and watched cheesy romantic comedies which brought him to tears. Wes and David, being his best friends, had been all too aware of this.

"Besides, where are we going to go to, as you put it, 'find me a man'?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

David and Wes shot a secretive look at each other before Wes spoke.

"Well, a new gay dance club is opening tonight only a couple hours away. Prices are half off."

"Yeah," Wes added, "Plus, it's karaoke night. We could do a duet to your beloved Katy Perry songs,"

"Or a threesome," David said with a suggestive smirk.

Blaine rolled his eyes, trying to ward off the smile that threatened his lips. "If you two weren't my best friends I would have no doubt you were gay. Even with you two being my best friends I still have problems believing your straight!"

"Hey!" David shouted.

Wes, on the other hand, saw the double meaning to the words. "Does this mean we're on?"

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes, knowing he was getting dragged to that club whether he liked it or not.

"Let's go get drunk!" David hooted.

He linked onto on of Blaine's arms, Wes mimicking him with a shout of, "Up, up, and away!"


End file.
